


Anything For A Brother:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bakery, Brothers, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Distraction/Distractions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gun Kink, Gun Range/Gun Ranges, Gunplay, Guns, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Stress/Stress Out, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lou & Danny had a day together, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 2





	Anything For A Brother:

*Summary: Lou & Danny had a day together, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad to spend time with Captain Lou Grover, They had been so busy with work, & their families, They never had time fun anymore. So, This day was about that, & forget about any problems for awhile, & just let it go. Lou was glad too, He owed the man so much, just like he owed Commander Steve McGarrett.

They went to the nearby firing range, so they can work off their stresses of the day, & they can talk too in the process. It was the perfect way to solve the problem too, It was their ritual too, & they looked forward to it once a week. Plus, They stop for a treat, Lou’s brother, Percy Jr., always makes sure that they are hooked up, whenever they come into his shop. He would chat with them, whenever he has a minute or two.

“There they are, Two of the finest officers & task force members around, Sit down, I will get your order all ready to go”, The Big Man said with a smile, as he headed into the kitchen, so he can prepare it. Lou & Danny did, as they were told, & one of their servers brought them each a coffee, as they waited for their special dessert. The **_Former SWAT Commander_** knew that something was bothering the shorter man, so he waited it out, til the blond spoke to him.

“Lou, How the hell do you not let this job get to you ?”, Danny asked, as he was thinking about the awful case, & the shootout they had. Lou thought about it, & he was brutally honest, as he spoke. “I find things that would relax me, & I would focus on that”, The Big Man said, as he took a sip of his coffee. Danny got curious, & asked this of him, as it grabbed his attention, He finally began to relax a bit, as Lou explained what he means.

“What do you mean by that ?”, The Blond asked, as he took a bite of the dessert that Quincy brought over to them. “My family, & my children, I would always find stuff to do with them, Not let the stress get to me”, Lou pointed out to him, as he had his own treat. Danny was taking in everything that his friend was saying with consideration.

“Do you think that Steve would understand how I feel about certain parts of this job ?”, He asked, as he was worried about adding more stress to his super seal lover. The Veteran Cop answered without hesitation, “I would talk to him, If he is _really_ your soulmate, Don’t hide any secrets from him, Okay ?, Trust in him, & his love”, He lets the subject drop, while Danny mulls it over. Then, Danny tells him this with a smile.

“I **_will talk_** to him about it, I think I just needed a second voice telling me that I am right”, He fist bumped the man, “Thanks, Lou, For being a great friend, & brother”. Lou returned the gesture, & said to him with a bigger smile, “You were always a great one to me, At least that I can do, is be one back”, He reaches for his wallet, & the loudmouth detective stopped him from doing it.

“I got this, You deserve it, Plus, I got some planning to do”, Lou didn’t protest, as he puts his wallet back. Percy came over, & asked, “Is there anything that I could get for you ?”, They told him “no”, payed the bill, & went on their separate ways. As soon as Danny got into his camaro, He made a phone call. Steve’s voice came over, & it calmed the blond further.

“ _What’s going on, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked his partner, & lover,_ Danny could hear the concern in his voice, as he spoke. “I am fine, Babe, I need to talk to you about something, “Would you have dinner with me, so we can talk ?”, He was asking hopefully. _“Sure, I should be done here soon at **HQ** , Meet you at your place around 8 ?”_, “Perfect”, Danny said, as he hung up, He felt a little lighter, as he started his car, & headed for home.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
